True Identity
by Kallen-chan
Summary: Amu was captrued by someone and now is lost with her older brother? Can the guardians with Ikuto&Utau? Will Amu ever see the day again? Code Geass/Shugo Chara Crossover. Amuto


**Me: Hi everybody and this is my story! True Identity ok… I will tell you what this story is about. **

Summary

Hinamori Amu sits in a tree watching Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Hotori Tadase fight. Soon Amu's blood begins to change and a Black Heart appears behind her. Tsukiyomi and Hotori are astonished by this and Hinamori is sucked into the heart and it disappears. Now what will happen……………..

**Me: I paid my cast….Yaya wanted cookies so I just gave them to her…..ENJOY~**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Chapter One: Black Heart Disappears

Amu Hinamori watched her two guy friends fight. Insults and come backs flashing back and forth between the two. Amu left her charas at home to play with her sister Ami Hinamori. Amu laid her head against the trunk of the tree and her eyes shone with tiredness.

Amu began to twitch and her body became numb. 'Why cant' I move' she thought trying to move her body. A Black Heart appeared beside the tree and began to suck in things. Ikuto jumped into a tree while Tadase held his staff in protection.

Amu's eyes shone black and her body moved on its own. 'Help me….Come on guys help me…' she thought looking back at them. Her Body disappeared into the dark depths of the Black Heart. Ikuto and Tadase watched as she disappeared and at the same time yelled Amu.

Then they heard a voice but they could not see who it belonged to. "Oh how grand is this I have a little girl in my possession and not only a little girl Amu Vi Britannia" the voice said with a chuckle and a laugh.

"Amu Vi Britannia?" Tadase said in confusion. "Yes Amu Vi Britannia the long lost sister of Lelouch vi Britannia …you thought her name was Amu Hinamori ha that is the girl who was born after her. Her true identity is Rika vi Britannia" the voice chuckled in amusement.

"I don't give a care who she truly is just give us back Amu" Ikuto yelled. "I will give her back once I get Lelouch out of hiding then I can kill them both" He screamed. Then a Brown haired girl in a wheel chair came out. "Please Mister don't harm Nii-chan and Nee-Chan" she said looking up. "Oh it's Ami vi Britannia or should I say Raika vi Britannia" the voice replied laughing like a maniac.

Then the voice stopped and Ikuto and Tadase stared at the girl in the wheel chair. "Oh dear Nii-chan and Nee-Chan are in trouble oh dear oh dear" Raika said sighing. She turned her wheel chair to Tadase and Ikuto. "Oh you two witnessed this come with me" she said moving her wheel chair to north and wheeling away.

Ikuto and Tadase looked at each other and scowled then followed Raika. They walked past cherry blossom trees and apple trees little animals and other things. Soon the came to a building it was very wide and had five building attached to it. Ikuto and Tadase's jaws dropped to the ground in amazement.

The door slowly opened and a blonde haired girl dashed out sprinting towards Raika. "Raika-Chii" she screamed hurrying for the young girl and hitting her head twice. "That was an idiotic move of you to leave without telling us do you know how mad Rika and Lelouch would be if you died" the blonde haired girl said wiping her eyes. Then an exclamation point popped over the girl's head then hurried over to Ikuto and Tadase. "You look exactly like Lelouch" she said pointing to Ikuto. Then turned to Tadase and her eyes sparkled. "You haven't grown up yet that's why you haven't grown" she said pointing to Tadase's chest.

Tadase blushed and yelled at her. "I'm not a girl" He exclaimed blushing and moving away from her. Ikuto chuckled at Tadase being called a girl and stopped by feeling a pull on his shirt. He looked down to see Raika in her wheel chair beckoning him to come with her.

"I'm coming" He said looking back to see the blonde haired girl fondling over Tadase. Ikuto and Raika disappeared into the house. Ikuto looking about everywhere he saw classes and doors and heard snoring and laughter and cheering.

He heard a dog bark and moved back towards the wall his heart beating. Then looked forward to see Raika looking back at him "Do you have any questions sir" He asked. "Um well I-"But he was cut off by another person.

A Black Haired Girl ran down the hall towards Raika being chased by a Blue Haired Boy. "Come on try it" He screamed as she ran around and around. "Stop chasing me Raika" she screamed. "Can you both stop it we have a guest" Raika said politely. They both stopped and looked up at Ikuto the blue haired boy tried to ruffle his hair but couldn't reach him.

"Rizal can you stop bothering her and get something for our guest please I'm sorry if I'm being rude" she said sadly and politely. "No it's ok Raika" Rizal said running off to get something for Ikuto. The Black Haired Girl ran off to go do something else.

"Now sir do you have any questions" Raika asked smiling. "Yes I do…Who was that person talking when we were out in the field" Ikuto asked. "That was Father He's trying to lure Nii-chan out using Nee-Chan for his lord" Raika said sadly. 'He's using Amu for his own personal games' Ikuto thought angrily.

"Don't be so angry sir Nee-Chan and Nii-chan can take care of themselves" Raika said smiling. 'How can you be so sure Amu could be dead by now' Ikuto though angry at Raika "Don't be so angry at me Mister there is nothing we can do for now but wait we will try to do something" Raika said smiling 'How did she know my thoughts' Ikuto asked himself.

"Because I am like Lelouch my dear Nii-chan knows how to evade into people's minds" she said smiling at him. Ikuto nodded and Raika wheeled herself to her room and to her bed. "Mister can you lift me into my bed please" Raika asked, Ikuto picked her up out of the wheel chair and placed her in her bed then covered her with her yellow covers.

"Mister Can you stay by my bed please…I'm afraid to sleep by myself…Nii-chan and Nee-Chan aren't her so please…." She said. Ikuto nodded and held her hand as Raika smiled. "What is your name Mister" she asked as she stared at him. "My name is Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Ikuto replied smiling at her.

"Ok then Onii-chan" Raika said squeezing his hand with her tiny one. "I will help you find Nee-Chan everybody will help you we will find them together…I promise" she said smiling. Ikuto could feel her breathing pattern. She was asleep and Ikuto smiled.

He put his right hand on her face. 'If only Amu could be like her' He thought smiling at the little girl as she slept. He hugged her and slipped his hand away watching her hand fall. "I'll be back tomorrow Raika" He said walking away. "There is a guest bed" he heard her say. He turned back around to see her pointing to a bed by the balcony window.

Ikuto smiled and walked back to the bed laying down and smiling. "Ikuto-Chan tomorrow while everyone is working can we play" she asked. Ikuto smiled and nodded at her. "Sure Raika-Chan we can play…..till Amu and your Nii-chan come back I'll play with you" He said smiling.

Did you like this chapter?

There is more to come?

Here is my 1st question for the story.

Each day I will add on more questions.

Who is Raika?

Ami

Ran

Suu

Miki

Dia

Utau

Nunnaly 

**Answer correctly and you get a part in my story. **


End file.
